


Carry On

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel’s never been an ass man—he likes tits of all shapes and sizes, always has—and no fantastic ass will ever override a pair of awesome titties. But then Roxas had walked into his life, 5’4” of blonde, punkass, white kid, and he’d come to the crushing realization that while tits were great, Roxas’ ass was better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> 5 sentence sexy time meme.

Axel’s never been an ass man—he likes tits of all shapes and sizes, always has—and no fantastic ass will ever override a pair of awesome titties. But then Roxas had walked into his life, 5’4” of blonde, punkass, white kid, and he’d come to the crushing realization that while tits were great, Roxas’ ass was better.

So was his dick, for that matter. He wasn’t picky. Roxas’ everything was great.

When the buxom lady in the blue dress makes the mistake of opening the supply closet door at Sora’s reception, Axel doesn’t even blink at the copious quantities of cleavage or the doe wide eyes, startled and surprised, just kind of waves distractedly with one hand, the other probably digging bruises into Roxas’ hips as the kid rocks back onto him. The woman blinks at them for another second before she dazedly shuts the door, but Axel never notices. She could have stood there and watched the rest of the fucking performance and he would have been entirely too distracted by Roxas to notice. He supposes that’s a good thing though, even if they do get shit about it when they return to the party, flushed red and gloriously disheveled.


End file.
